Only the beginning
by TenebrasFulminare
Summary: This story follows the lives of Hermione, Ron and Harry after the Second Wizarding War, since there are still feelings to be resolved and societies to be build up again. But will this be as easy as it sounds, or will there be problems along the way? Multiple POV's.


**Before we begin with the story, I first have to say that this is my story about what happened after the Second Wizarding War. In the first chapter Harry tells Ron and Hermione what happened to him and why he went to Voldemort to let himself be killed. In the Deathly Hallows is briefly mentioned that he tells Ron and Hermione everything. However, for the purpose of my story, I decided that I would have Harry tell them later. I will make more chapters if people are interested, but until then this will only be a story with one chapter. I don't owe anything about these wonderful characters or about this imaginary world J.K Rowling has so wonderfully created. Enjoy!**

**X Lara**

_What's next? _

Hermione Granger had always been an exceptional clever witch, but not only that, she was an exceptional person. Harry and Ron had always counted on her to have a great solution for everything, and most of the time, she did. But not now. Not this time. The battle was over, Lord Voldemort got what he deserved. Great! Right? It was just that she had the bittersweet feeling of not only triumph, but also anger, pain and grief. Lord Voldemort may have died but he certainly took a lot of people with him. People she cared about, people who did not deserve to die. It made her angry, there were still death eaters out there. People who lived and deserved to die while many who had died deserved to live. But she was no God of some sort. She couldn't undo what was already done, the only thing left to do was to cope and to move on. Still, how could she move on? How could they all move on? Fred was dead and so were Lupin and Tonks. Throughout the years they've seen so many people die.

But she was far too tired to think about all of this, the only thing she wanted to do was to go up to her dormitory. And so it was that Hermione walked up the stairs, up to the common room. The portrait swung open without so much of a word, and she was happy to fall into the bed she had slept in the last 6 years. The very last thought in her head was that things were really going to change.

When Hermione woke, she realized that it was morning already. She couldn't sleep anymore and felt that she should get up. She didn't get up immediately though, instead she just lay in her bed, thinking. Not really thinking about something in particular, she just thought about her parents, who were still under her spell somewhere in Australia. Thinking about the future, her future, what was she going to do after all of this? Thinking about Harry, he suffered so much, and knowing him so well, she knew that he would feel guilty for all the lives lost. And always in the back of her head, was he. Ron. She felt guilty, because since the kiss, he was all she really thought about. After all they had been thorough, after all she had been thorough, she couldn't push the thoughts about Ron out of her head. So she just gave in. Getting out of bed now, she knew he needed her, now more than ever. So she took a shower, got dressed and went to the Great Hall to get some breakfast and more importantly: to find Ron.

When Hermione got to Great Hall, she was amazed at how much it had been restored to its former glory. De windows were repaired, most of the dust and debris were gone and the long wooden tables of each house were filled with golden plates full of food. Had this not been the exact same room where only a few hours ago, the dead bodies lay of so many people they'd known and cared about? The whole atmosphere of the room had changed, instead of people who were grieving, people were chatting, laughing and helping to fix parts of the castle. Looking around the enormous room, she let her eyes drift over the faces that all seemed so familiar, faces of friends, professors and fellow students who had been brave enough to stay and fight.

Yes, the atmosphere in the room had changed completely, sadness, anger and grief made place for love, friendship and triumph. And as her eyes searched across the long tables she finally saw him, Ron. Suddenly standing there was hard, when all she wanted to do was to run across the Great Hall, fly into his arms and kiss him like it was the last time. But she knew it wasn't the time for that, maybe later… For now she just needed to be with him and get him through this, with that thought in her head, she walked towards him and finally sat down next to Ron, who looked up at her and gave her a faint smile. To her surprise he took her hand in his. It was the first time in many months that she felt totally and utterly relaxed.

'Hi there' Ron said quietly, looking at her with not only grief in his eyes, but also happiness.

'Hi,' she almost whispered back. 'How are you doing?

'I'm not quite sure, I don't think it hit me yet, I mean, he's gone, he's really gone. Fred.' She just nodded in response, giving him a little squeeze in his hand.

'Where's the rest of your family?'

'They brought Fred home. Me and Ginny were the only ones to spend the night here.' Replied Ron.

It was just then she realized that Ginny sat across the table from her. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen. Just when Hermione was about to ask,

Ginny asked. 'Do you know where Harry is?' 'I saw him last night, when he went to bed. He's probably still asleep, I reckon defeating the most dangerous dark wizard in the world must be exhausting.' Ron said half jokingly.

But Hermione knew that he was just as anxious as she and Ginny were. After all, Harry died, he was dead, and then he wasn't. She and the others had still no idea what happened in the forest. Voldemort said that Harry tried to run, but they didn't believe that off course. _He must have surrendered himself to save us_, Hermione thought.

That sounded like Harry all right, but it did not explain why he'd survived, surely Voldemort must've used the killing curse on Harry. Voldemort was just as surprised as they were when their dead friend suddenly jumped up out of nowhere. As she was mulling it over, Harry came walking in. Luckily for him, the other people in the Great Hall let him be. She looked at Harry, he looked bad; he had big black shadows under his eyes, his pitch black hair was even messier than normal and although Harry had always been a bit skinny, now he just looked as if he hadn't eaten in three months. Before Ron or Hermione could respond, Ginny was already in his arms. Hermione had so many questions on her mind, 'how did he survive?', 'what was it he saw in the pensieve?', 'how did he feel?'. And as if he could read her mind he mouthed: 'I'll explain later', so she got up, still holding Ron's hand, and gave Harry his moment with Ginny.

Ron didn't seemed to mind them going, he never made it a secret that he didn't like to see Harry and Ginny being intimate. Although, when Hermione looked at him to read his expression, he didn't have that usual irritated look he got whenever he saw Harry and Ginny kiss. No, his expression was almost appreciative. Still, Hermione thought that she must've imagined it.

Ron and Hermione walked up to the common room together in silence, still holding hands. And like before, the portrait swung open without a word. They were both surprised to find the common room to be empty, but neither of them minded as they sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

'I still can't believe it's finally over,' Hermione sighed, leaning her head back against the sofa.

'No me neither, but blimey, I'm glad it is.' Ron sighed.

Hermione looked at Ron, he, in that sofa, made her think about all the great times Harry, Ron and herself had had on Hogwarts, especially in front of that fireplace. When they had entered the common room after they'd gone up to Dumbledore's office the previous night, it felt surreal to be back in their familiar common room. She'd gotten a strange feeling when she'd looked around the room. The room looked the same, smelt the same and even felt the same. Though it was not the same anymore, it was only then that she realized, what had changed was her. She wasn't the only one who'd changed though, they'd all changed. She knew that she would forever wear the scars of the war. This made Hermione think about all the people they'd lost during the war. About Tonks, Lupin and Fred..

Again she looked at Ron, only to see that he was already looking at her. Getting caught staring at Hermione, Ron's ears turned a slight shade of pink. This reaction gave her a happy, tingly feeling, she also couldn't help but flush as well. She noticed that they had inched closer to each other and that they were almost touching. Ron was about to say something when a small cough let them know that they were not alone anymore. Hermione looked away from Ron to see Harry standing there with an amused expression on his face.

'I came to explain, but if I'm interrupting…'

'No,' both Ron and Hermione gushed out, causing them to blush even more.

'alright then' Harry said, a grin on his face, and went to sit in the armchair across from them.

Hermione could feel Ron's heat and was momentarily distracted, knowing how silly she must have looked, she scooted a bit away from Ron.

'So, how are you feeling?' Hermione asked, not sure if she should have asked that.

'I'm fine' Harry simply said. And although she could see that he wasn't fine at all, he had a sort of peacefulness look about him, a peacefulness she hadn't seen on her best friend's face since the night Voldemort had returned.

Ron, not being able to hold back his curiosity any longer asked, 'So, what happened? What did you see in the pensieve and how is it you're… alive?'

Harry moved a bit uncomfortably in his chair, but started to tell the whole story. He told them about what he had seen in the pensieve, about how Snape had known his mother since they were little, how they'd became friends and about how he had loved her all along. He told them about his true loyalty to Dumbledore and how Dumbledore and Snape failed to protect Lily. Then he told them about him needing to die, about him being a horcrux. Harry took a long breath after that, and looked at Ron and Hermione as if he wanted to read their expression. After a few seconds he continued about how he had gone to the forbidden forest and how he had opened the snitch, took the stone and had turned it trice in hand. He told them what he felt, walking up to his death, Hermione could see how hard he found that to tell. He then finally told them about his 'death', about his talk with Dumbledore and about Narcissa Malfoy. When Harry finished, he looked at his two best friends with an almost apologetic expression on his face, waiting for their reaction. Hermione, not knowing what to say (and seeing Ron was still processing it all), she walked up to Harry, pulled him out of the chair and just hugged him. Ron joined them and they stood like that for a few seconds. Harry broke free of the hug and sat down again.

'So, you're not mad or freaked out or anything?' Harry asked, looking at the ground.

'about what?' Ron asked.

'About me having carried a part of Voldemorts soul around for 16 years!' Harry said, looking ashamed.

'Of course not mate, it doesn't change anything now, does it?'

Harry gave a sigh in relief, Hermione could see that the whole story had exhausted him. She saw it on his face. She felt she needed to change the subject.

Ron, perhaps sensing the same thing blurted out: 'So, you and Ginny again?'

'Yeah, I guess, are you okay with that?' Harry asked doubtfully.

'As long as I'm not in the same room'

'Oh, honestly Ronald!' Hermione sighed while glaring at Ron.

It only took a second to crack them all up. The three of them just started laughing, forgetting that they weren't supposed to yet. But they couldn't help but laugh anyway. It was in that moment they first knew, they were going to be okay.


End file.
